


Art for "We'll Be Fine"

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Cobra Startship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Community: polybigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Art for doctor_jasley's Poly Big Bang story "We'll Be Fine"





	Art for "We'll Be Fine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Be Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311241) by doctor_jasley. 



Headers, many different version...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Icons...

  
  


Dividers...The section breaks for the story are different days, so I made some dividers for the days, plus one for the story itself.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
